Although attempts have been made to construct light-weight musical instruments, particularly guitars, these efforts have not been totally successful in constructing guitars of weights on the order of 5 pounds or less. Fabrication techniques have tended to be complex, time consuming, and in some instances cost prohibitive. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,312 and 5,189,235, which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discuss light-weight musical instruments, and are hereby incorporated by reference. The neck of a guitar can add considerable weight to the instrument, so it would be desirable to make the neck lighter, while still producing a high quality instrument.